Cabbie I'm sorry I love you
by Icarlyspamfan
Summary: Cat and Jade goes to Tori's sleepover. Cat is the only one without a boyfriend.


**At Tori's Girl Sleepover**

* * *

_The doorbell rings._

* * *

Tori awnsers the door.

* * *

It's Cat and Jade in their Pjs.

* * *

"Heeeeey tori" Cat says happily.

* * *

Jade pushes Tori out of the way so she can get in.

* * *

Tori closes the door when Cat enters her house.

* * *

"Wheres terrible trina at?" Jade says while she grabs a movie out of her black purse.

* * *

"My parents took her to grandma's. Thank goodness too or I wouldn't be able to have this sleepover!" Tori says while she sits next to Cat on the couch.

* * *

Jade puts on a movie and sits by herself.

* * *

"What movie did you put on Jade?" Cat says.

* * *

"You'll see" Jade says in a scary voice.

* * *

Jade starts the movie.

* * *

The movie shows a little boy getting killed by a clown in the 1st minute of the movie.

* * *

Jade laughs while Tori looks sick and Cat looks scared.

* * *

Tori shuts off the movie. "You know let's talk about boys instead of watching kids get killed by psycho clowns."

* * *

Cat and Jade agree.

* * *

"Beck is forever mine. He's hot and I love him. Enough said. Your turn Vega." Jade says trying not to blush.

* * *

"Well Andre is different..Andre is sweet nice and he gives me hugs and..." Tori says but then get's cut off by Jade.

* * *

"Whatta you got Cat?" Jade says being bord of listening to Tori.

* * *

"Uhh..my boyfriend?" Cat says shyly.

* * *

"No Cat, your magical flying tuna fish that eats balloons for breakfast!OF COURSE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Jade says impaciently.

* * *

"I don't really have one..." Cat says quielty.

* * *

Jade teasing Cat about not having a boyfriend.

* * *

Tori and Jade start yelling at eachother about Cat.

* * *

Cat went to sleep, trying to ignore the fighting.

* * *

**At Hollywood Arts**

* * *

"Hey baby" Tori says while giving Andre a kiss on the cheeck while Jade and Cat were standing next to her.

* * *

"Hey Beck." Jade says while she moves next to Beck.

* * *

"No kiss?" Beck says.

* * *

"No because I thought we can make out instead" Jade says.

* * *

Beck shrugs and smiles.

* * *

Cat sits down sadly in the middle of two lockers.

* * *

Robbie comes by.

* * *

"Hey Cat! What's wrong? You look upset" Robbie says.

* * *

"What's that soposed to mean?" Cat says while getting up.

* * *

"It means you look upset" Robbie says.

* * *

"Whatever! Just leave me alone and back off four-eyes!" Cat says yelling at Robbie.

* * *

Cat drops her backpack,and fastly walks away, about to cry.

* * *

Cat didn't realize that Beck,Jade,Andre,and Tori were watching Cat and Robbie's conversation the whole time.

* * *

**HollyWood Arts Lunch**

* * *

Everyone was sitting at their table except Cat.

* * *

"Where's Cat?" Beck asks.

* * *

"Nobody seen her since she yelled at Robbie." Andre awnsers while holding hands with Tori.

* * *

"Can we please not talk about that?" Robbie asks.

* * *

"Whatever you say four-eyes. Ha!" Rex says teasing Robbie.

* * *

"Rex just shut up!" Robbie says.

* * *

The group makes an ooo sound.

* * *

"If you want to go there Rob i'll tell everyone you like cat and have 3 pages about her smile in your diary. Oops. I already said it." Rex says.

* * *

"Oh my gosh you like Cat?" Tori says loudly and happily.

* * *

Robbie throws Rex at Tori and Robbie runs off looking for Cat.

* * *

Robbie goes into Lane's office where he finds Cat talking to Lane.

* * *

"Robbie I can't deal with your problem right now. I'm dealing with Cat." Lane says while Lane was patting Cat on the back.

* * *

"Robbie just go away! I don't want to hear your voice anymore!" Cat says yelling at Robbie.

* * *

"Fine Cat!" Robbie says while he walks near Cat.

* * *

"The door is that way four-eyes!" Cat says walking near Robbie and yelling at him.

* * *

"Cat I like you, alot!" Robbie says straight-up to Cat.

* * *

Robbie walks towards the door and Cat watches Robbie.

* * *

As Robbie opens the door, Cat jumps on Robbie.

* * *

"I like you too Robbie! I'm so sorry for being mean! It's just I don't have a boyfriend and if i asked you on a date I thought you would say no!" Cat says.

* * *

"Cat you could of just said so, and only a idiot would reject a pretty thing like you." Robbie says getting up.

* * *

Cat gets up too.

* * *

"You really mean that?" Cat says holding hands with Robbie.

* * *

"Of course" Robbie says.

* * *

They both kiss.

* * *

Cat feels Robbie's face and giggles.

* * *

They realized Lane was gone.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Cat asks.

* * *

"Make-out?" Robbie says nervously.

* * *

"Kay-Kay!" Cat says while she wraps her arms around Robbie's neck and they began to make-out.


End file.
